million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Heartwarming
Heartwarming (ハートウォーミング) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 08 single. The song is performed by Yayoi Takatsuki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Saori Atsumi and is composed as well as arranged by kanadeYUK. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 10 Days Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hop♪Step♪Rainbow♪ (ホップ♪ステップ♪レインボウ♪) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Tamaki Ogami～" #Good Day Sunshine! (グッデイ・サンシャイン！) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Iku Nakatani～" #Original Koe ni Natte (オリジナル声になって) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Kana Yabuki～" #Heartwarming (ハートウォーミング) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Yayoi Takatsuki～" #Good-Sleep, Baby♡ #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kyou mo kami o kyutto musun de (kami o) Kagami o mite warau (warau) Nigiyaka hashagu koe (nigiyaka) Hora mou kyou ga hajimatteru Otouto ni sewa o yaite wa (yaite wa) Mijitaku suru no mo narete Okaasan ga tsukutta asagohan (ii nioi ne) SUPUUN hitotsu de toriwakeru Sonna hibi no naka de (hibi no naka de) Arifurete nanimo nai you de Sabishikunai tte koto (kiduku) Sore wa shiawase dakara (shiawase dakara) Hanauta utai kutsu haite (RURURU) Isoide le o deru (yukou) Imouto ga te o furu (BAIBAI) Kaze ga kami o toorinukeru Yume o ookiku hatamekase (kakagete) Takusan okane wa nakutemo Hitori janai tte shiawase ga (konnani mo) Itsumo watashi o tsuyoku suru Toki ni watashi datte (watashi datte) Dareka ni amaete mitaku naru Kedo watashi ni wa ima (ima wa) Mamoritai mono ga aru (taisetsu dakara) Hamigaki itsumo junbanmachi Ofuro ni gohan sawagashii kedo Dekinai koto mo tasukeaeru Egao wa ookiku naru kara Kyou mo kami o kyutto musun de (kami o) Kagami no mae de senobi o shite (daijoubu) Minna no warau koe ga suru (waratte iru) Kazoku ni sotto tsutsumarete iku Egao ni zutto tsutsumarete iku |-| Kanji= 今日も髪をキュッと結んで(髪を) 鏡を見て笑う(笑う) にぎやか はしゃぐ声(にぎやか) ほら もう今日が始まってる 弟に世話をやいては(やいては) 身支度するのも慣れて お母さんが作った朝ごはん(いい匂いね) スプーンひとつで取り分ける そんな日々の中で(日々の中で) ありふれて なにもないようで 寂しくないってこと(気づく) それは 幸せだから(幸せだから) 鼻歌うたい 靴はいて(ルルル) 急いで家を出る(行こう) 妹が手を振る(バイバイ) 風が髪を通り抜ける 夢を大きくはためかせ(かかげて) たくさんお金はなくても ひとりじゃないって幸せが(こんなにも) いつも私を強くする 時に私だって(私だって) 誰かに甘えてみたくなる けど 私には今(今は) 守りたいものがある(大切だから) 歯みがき いつも 順番待ち お風呂にご飯 騒がしいけど できないことも 助け合える 笑顔は大きくなるから 今日も髪をキュッと結んで(髪を) 鏡の前で背伸びをして(大丈夫) みんなの笑う声がする(笑っている) 家族にそっと包まれていく 笑顔にずっと包まれていく |-| English= Today, I tie up my hair as usual (my hair) Then I look at the mirror and smile (smiling) Lively, cheerful noises, (liveliness) Signal that the day has already begun Taking care of my brothers, (take care) I'm used to help dressing them up Breakfast my mom made (what a nice smell) I take one spoon of it The midst of these days (midst of the days) Is common, like there's nothing to it Nevertheless, the fact that I don't feel lonely (I realize) Is a bless (a happiness) Humming and putting on my shoes (rururu) I quickly leave the house (let's go) My sis waves her hand (goodbye) The wind blows through my hair My dream is fluttering up high (floating) Even without loads of money The happiness of not being alone (this much happiness) Will always make me stronger Sometimes, even I (even I) Want to be fawned on by someone But as of now (now) I have something I want to protect (as it's precious) I always have to wait for my turn to brush my teeth It's noisy during bath and meal time But we can help each other out in what we can't accomplish And have a big smile, all because we're together Today, I tie up my hair as usual (my hair) Then I stretch myself up in front of the mirror (all right) I hear everyone's laugh (they're laughing) I'm gently surrounded by family I'm always enveloped by smiles Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 08 (sung by: Yayoi Takatsuki) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Yayoi Takatsuki)